


Why Are You So Impossible?

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: zalexweek2k20, zalexweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex and Zach have a sleepover.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Why Are You So Impossible?

Alex lays in bed in blue short shorts and an oversized All Time Low hoodie, waiting for Zach to get out of the bathroom. The two of them were supposed to be hanging out and spending the night at Alex’s house, and Alex really wanted to beat Zach’s ass in a game of Overwatch. 

“Zach, hurry the hell up,” Alex calls. Said boy comes out of the bathroom in basketball shorts and bare chested. Alex can’t help, but stare for a few seconds more than he should. Zach, of course, notices this. 

“What, you like what you see?” Zach asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re impossible. Now, get over here and play Overwatch with me,” Alex demands.

“Okay, sassy,” Zach says.

Alex rolls his eyes. They play a few matches then decide to watch something on Netflix. Zach decides on To All  The Boys I’ve Loved Before. 

“Why this movie? It’s so cheesy,” Alex complains as he comes back with popcorn. 

“It’s sweet and romantic,” Zach says. The two boys lay on Alex’s bed, watching the movie intently. They get to the scene where they are watching Sixteen Candles.

“I’ve got to say it, Peter is nowhere near close to as hot as Jake Ryan,” Alex says, laughing. 

“Well, am I?” Zach asks, flirty. 

“That’s a trap,” Alex says, rolling his eyes. Truth was, Zach was much hotter than Jake Ryan, but he couldn’t tell him that. Zach had a big enough head as it was.

“Oh, come on. You can tell me. I mean, I already know that I am, but the confirmation from you would be the best thing ever,” Zach says. Why did Zach have to do things like this? Didn’t he know Alex had the biggest crush on him for years?

“No, your ego is big enough as it is,” Alex says.

“Ha, I got you. You’re implying I’m better looking than him. Coming from a gay guy, that’s the greatest compliment I’ll ever get,” Zach says.

“Why are you so impossible?” Alex asks, “Don’t you understand you’re toying with my feelings and that it fucking sucks?” 

Zach looks up at Alex. There is so much pain in Alex’s eyes and it breaks his heart. Zach swears he sees a tear run down Alex’s cheek.

“Lex, I’m-” Zach starts.

“No, forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Alex says.

“No, I’m not going to forget it. I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Zach says. 

“It doesn’t  fucking matter,” Alex says, curling in on himself and letting his tears run, “You don’t like me anyway.”

“Who said that?  ‘Cause I sure as hell didn’t,” Zach says.

“You kind of did? Remember, on the rooftop?” Alex says, sadly.

Zach winces. Sure, that was true, but he was scared then and was lying. 

“Al-” Zach starts.

“No, stop. Just shut the fuck u-” Before Alex can finish, Zach’s lips were on his, kissing him deeply. Alex kisses him back. They just kiss with all their  pent-up emotion.

Alex pulls away.

“Are you just doing this to help me try to feel better or is this real?” Alex asks.

Zach kisses Alex again, gently this time.

“Does that answer your question?” Zach says. Alex leans against Zach’s shoulder and nods.

“You want to lay down?” Zach asks. Alex nods against his shoulder. The two boys readjust themselves to where they are laying down facing each other.

“Why did you tell me you didn’t like me like that?” Alex asks. 

“I was afraid. In case you didn’t remember I’m kind of a coward,” Zach says.

“No, you’re not. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known,” Alex says, softly. He moves closer to Zach and the older boy wraps his arms around Alex. Zach rests his head on top Alex’s head. 

“You and I both know the strongest person we know is you,” Zach smiles at Alex and kisses his head.

The boys lay there for a bit before falling asleep tangled up in each other's arms.

*****

The next morning, the  Standalls , minus Alex, stand downstairs getting breakfast ready. 

“Peter, go wake up your brother,” Bill tells his older son. The older boy groans, but quickly becomes quiet when his mom glares at him.

“Okay, I’m going,” Peter says. He walks up the stairs and knocks on Alex’s door. 

“Alex, get up. Mom made pancakes,” Peter opens the door and sees Zach and Alex cuddling.

“Called it,” Peter whispers and takes a picture of the two of them. He goes back downstairs and when he sees his parents look at him questioningly, he says, “He’s a bit preoccupied at the moment. Just save some pancakes for him and Zach.”

“It’s about damn time,” Carolyn says, knowing exactly what that means. The family laughs and eat their food.

Needless to say, Alex and Zach were teased mercilessly when they woke up.


End file.
